


Hydrangea Wedding

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire have a wedding picture in front of a hydrangea bush.





	Hydrangea Wedding




End file.
